Why me?
by Burnbee
Summary: Anyway,when Bumblebee turns into a sparkling Prowl has to take care of him but he's never been near sparklings before.Things only get worse when Sentinel arrives at the base. Bumblebee and Prowl major characters. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. BUT GUY'S I DON'T KNOW HOW!

optimus stared in confusion,shock,and what sari called 'oh crap'.prowl and ratchet both had the same looks on their and bulkhead just looked like they were in they were deep looked around before crawling over to prowl and putting his arms bounced a little and whined slightly as he looked around at the others before backing up with a disgusted look on his face noticed this and saddly crawled backwards towards ratchet who he thought was where sari he bumped into ratchets peds ratchet looked down over his 'beergut' to look at the little bent down and picked up bumblebee in one sat in the center on ratchets hand looking around at his new view.  
"why did he want prowl to pick him up?"sari shrugged.  
"and why did he come to me?"ratchet mech in question was currently just staring at bulkhead eye's wide while sitting in ratchet noticed his staring and bounced his hand a turned and looked at him."well,i've got work to do.i'm going to go bumblebee proof the base."ratchet said."come on 've got to talk to ultra magnus about sentinel."ratchet placed bumblebee in prowls servo's.  
"i have to get you drive me bulkhead?"sari ask.  
"sure little buddy."bulkhead walked off leaving prowl with a sparkling bumblebee.  
"uh...no...wait guy's.i don't know anything about sparklings!"prowl looked down at bumblebee nervously."uh hi."prowl prowl was smaller that ratchet he had to use both hands to hold held him away from his body under his arms.  
ihi./i  
bumblebee replied but all prowl heard was clicks and squeaks.  
"i guess you have to come with me."prowl carried bumblebee to his room and sat him on his sat on the floor and started to knew he'd be there a while so he laid on his side and offlined his optices.  
(two hours later)  
bumblebee onlined his sat up and looked around and stood climbed down carefully from prowls berth.  
iwoah everything looks so big!/i  
bumblebee squeaked stumbled up to prowl and poked his onlined his optics and looked down.  
"what bumblebee?"prowl ask rubbed his stomich and studied him then something clicked."you want some energon?"prowl clapped his servo' got up and picked bumblebee up with him."come on then."prowl walked out of his room with bumblebee on his hip.  
*living room*  
bumblebee and prowl sat in the living room watching a movie while bumblebee faught with his energon cube to get it open.  
buiBolt: What is this red liquid coming from my paw? Mittens: It's called blood, hero! Bolt: Do I need it? Mittens: Yes, so if you want to keep it inside your body, where it belongs, you should stop jumping off trucks doing eighty on the interstate!/b prowl picked up the cube and bit into grabbing bumblebee in his other arm he pulled him into his lap.  
iHEY!/i  
bumblebee squeaked.  
"just eat."prowl held the the cube in bumblebee's cautiously grabed the put it in his mouth and slightly sucked on the watched entertained as the energon leaked out from the sides of bumblebee's half the cube was empty bumblebee stopped drinking the energon and pushed the cube streached and curled up in prowls snuggled up against prowl and offlined his just stared in shock and a moment he smiled and shut off the ,so as not to wake him, prowl picked up bumblebee and headed to his room.  
*optimus prime*  
bprowl get here now./b  
bwhere are you optimus?/b  
bmy office./b  
bbumblebee's sleeping.i'll go put him in my room real quick./b  
him up and bring him./b  
after that optimus cut off the comm link.  
"uh...hi ultra magnus."optimus waived nervously.  
"well, if it isn't optimus prime!"manus replied happlie.  
"magnus...i've uh...got a little problem."optimus said.  
"what is it?"magnus ask worried.  
"hang on prowls getting it right now."optimus nodded and they a cycle or two prowl came in.  
"yes sir?"prowl ask.  
"step infront of the screen please."ultra magnus stepped into his ' jaw dropped.  
"this is the little team member bumblebee is now...well a sparkling."optimus said taking the sparkling from started to squirm and whine and kick when he was takin' from short arms reaching for prowl to take his away from the giant that cradled him in one hand.  
"i see that but what's the will fix that."magnus replied.  
"uh...sentinel prime is coming and you know his problem with sparklings."optimus replied.  
"oh...oh you hide him?"magnus looked at bumblebee who was now starting to cry.  
" 's actully quiet."prowl replied.  
"you call this quiet?"magnus exclaimed.  
"well,optimus did make me wake him from his nap."prowl shrugged.  
"here take bumblebee me and ultra magnus need to talk."optimus handed bumblebee to still didn't stop walked out of the he heard the door close bumblebee looked up and saw stopped grabed prowls arm.  
imine./i  
bumblebee said looked at him as if trying to figure out what he'd said and why it sounded so childish.  
"you hear that?"magnus ask.  
"hear what?"optimus ask.  
"the crying have your ninja-bot take the sparkling to his can hide out there."magnus said.  
"alright i'll let him know."optimus ended the walked to his opened it."prowl listen ultra magnus and i have decided that since you hate sentinel so you and bumblebee are going to hang out in your room while he's in the base."optimus said.  
"sir pardon me but...i don't how to take care of a sparkling."prowl replied.  
"well,don't look now but your already doing it."optimus walked back in his looked down at the sparkling who was currently playing with his bent over and placed bumblebee on the floor so he could walk.  
"come on."prowl started walking stumbled after.  
(living room)  
when they got back to the living room bulkhead was painting,sari was playing video games,and ratchet was well being clung to looked up and chuckled.  
"prowl ya got something on your leg there."ratchet others in the room stopped and looked at looked down then looked back up.  
"yeah.i know."prowl replied."hey i thought bulkhead was taking you home sari."prowl said.  
"well my dad wasn't home so i couldn't get in."sari replied.  
" anybot know when sentinel will be here?"prowl ask.  
"he should be here in a few minutes."sari stated.  
"then goodbye.i have to go pry him off then hide him."prowl replied pointing to walked away.  
(prowls room)  
bumblebee sat on the floor playing with a the sudden he stopped and just stopped what he was doing and looked at the did not something was wrong prowl sat what he had in his servo's towards the sparkling on his floor.  
"bumblebee?"prowl ask.  
ia...a...achooo!/i  
bumblebee sneezed then shook it off and went back to on the other hand just started threw the ball at hit and bounced off his started sounded childish to frowned and glared at bumblebee looked up at him he stopped giggling and backed up untill he hit the faceplate showed he was stomped towards he reached bumblebee he grined and started tickling the poor broke out in laughter falling over on his back.  
"are you gonna throw the ball at me anymore?"prowl just laughed."all you have to do is shake your head no and i'll stop."prowl said but bumblebee refused."are you gonna throw the ball at me again?"prowl ask nodded yes and prowl bumblebee finally got away prowl chased him around his were still laughing and having a ball.  
bprowl keep it comes sentinel./b  
optimus commed.  
bok./b  
"hey bumblebee we have to be quiet ok?"prowl nodded and giggled."shhh."prowl said putting a finger over his lips.  
ishhh./i  
bumblebee squeaked putting a finger over his lips nodded and grabed the ball.  
"here don't throw it against the walls though ok?"prowl nodded and took the ball tossed the ball at knowing he would throw the ball at him again turned around and caught it just before he was hit with tossed it back to almost caught it but it bounced out of his went after went back to treming his heard bumblebee playing with the ball in the turned around to watch him turned around in time to see the ball bounce hard off the wall and hit bumblebee in the the poor sparkling to the set down his tools and raced over to bumblebee who cried and rubbed the back of his picked him up."let me see."prowl did as told and prowl cringed at the deep dent in the back of his head.  
bratchet./b  
byeah kid?/b  
bwhat can you do for a dent in the back of bumblebee's head?/b  
bhow'd he get a dent?/b  
bhe fell really hard and banged his head on my berth./b  
balright i'll get my tools and be there in a moment./b  
he cut the comm and turned his attention back to the sparkling in his arms.  
"calm down ratchets on his way."prowl calmed a little as prowl bounced him a he stopped prowl set him on his walked in with his tools.  
(later)  
after he gently banged out the dent he picked bumblebee up and put him on the watched as bumblebee went over and kicked the ball to the other side of his room before going over to prowl and putting his arms giggled a a second thought prowl scooped him rapped his arms around prowls neck and dug his face into prowls shoulder.  
imine./i  
bumblebee said this time when prowl looked down because of the squeak byou guy's can come out has gone back to the Steelhaven./b  
bwhat time is it sari?/b  
b8:07 pm./b  
bi'll be out in a moment./b  
you just comming out to get energon?/b  
byeah for bumblebee in the morning./b  
bok./b  
prowl cut the comm and went to get him and bumblebee some came back to see bumblebee looking at sat the energon down in the hollow of his walked over to bumblebee and smiled when bumblebee tiredly reached for prowl to pick him picked him and lay'd down on his berth with bumblebee snuggled deep into his chestplate but didn't sleep.  
"is something wrong?"prowl ask.  
inot really./i  
bumblebee prowl heard was some squeaking.  
"if i get you paper or a computer could you write or type?"prowl shrugged."in that case i'll get sari's laptop and put it on spell check."prowl lifted bumblebee and stood went to put bumblebee down but he whined and reached towards prowl as if saying ^i don't want to be left alone.^"no bumblebee your staying here."prowl said,bumblebee rubbed his optics looked so cute to knew that if bumblebee tried again there was no way he would be able to tell him no bumblebee tried again this time with the puppy dog gave in." .you can come with."prowl stopped the puppy dog pout and snuggled into prowls arms grabed prowls other servo and hugged it tight to his chest when he tried to pat his frowned."can i have my hand back?"prowl let it go and snuggled into prowl more.  
uit's like he thinks i'm just going to vanish./u  
prowl opened the door and walked walked down the hall past bulkheads bumblebee's optimus' room and finally stopped at sari's knocked.  
"yes?"sari called.  
"sorry to bother you sari but do you have your laptop?and if so are you using it?"prowl opened the door.  
"yes and no."sari replied.  
"may i borrow it.i'll return it later but i need bumblebee to explain somethings."prowl said.  
"sure!"sari handed him her laptop and closed the walked back down the hall and back into his on the berth with bumblebee in his lap prowl opened word and turned on spell check.  
" 's wrong?"prowl leaned forward.  
iudunno./i/u  
"well is something bothering you?"prowl ask.  
iuno./i/u  
it scared prowl when bumblebee typed that like he was nervous.  
"bumblebee."prowl looked up at him.  
iunothing wrong./i/u  
prowl sighed and gave up.  
"then come on lets go to sleep."prowl nodded and watched as prowl put the laptop up and turned off the prowl picked bumblebee up and lay'd down with looked up at the stars.  
're so pretty./i  
bumblebee moved a little and snuggled into prowls much smaller arms wrapped around prowls onlined his optics when he felt it but other wise did nothing but hold hims closer.  
*next morning*  
the next morning as prowl started waking he felt a light weight on his chest right above his he onlined his optics and saw it was only his sleeping team washed over him and he smiled at ran hand down bumblebee's shivered and swatted at the sat up and rubbed his optics before looking at sat him down and got them their fed bumblebee while bumblebee was done he waited for prowl to finsh then he carried bumblebee to the living room.  
(living room)  
"this show is stupid!"prowl exclaimed as bumblebee tried to block out the dragon tales theme ahd the ball with him again meaning he forgave it for what happened last changed it to a show called rugrats he remembered watching it with sari and bumblebee sat messing with his old war sat watching the monitors and bulkhead was noticed when sentinel prime came in.  
"what is that thing?"sentinel prime demanded pointing at others groaned except for bumblebee who just ignored looked down at bumblebee then to sentinel.  
"well sentinel...it looks to be a sparkling."prowl had a hard time keeping in a ' snort echoed through the walked forward right infront of bumblebee.  
ioh no not this goon./i  
bumblebee squeaked.  
" thing is stupid and disgusting."sentinel said.  
iit's not nice to talk about yourself like that./i  
bumblebee pulled a face.  
"why is this thing here and when is it leaving?"sentinel ask.  
ilook sentinel of your gonna talk out of your exhaust all the you should wear your helm on you aft!/i  
bumblebee could tell he said something just kicked bumblebee out of his in there were on their feet in seconds but no bot was faster then looked ready to slag the spark out of sentinel.  
"prowl."optimus turned his glare to him."go make sure he's ok."optmus the optimus would deal with sentinel he went over to bumblebee,but not before kicking sentinel across the he was in shock prowl got down on his knee's and peered over bumblebee.  
"that is a team memeber!i'm going to make sure myself that ultra magnus hears about this!"bulkhead shouted angerly.  
" you ok?"prowl whispered so only bumblebee could hear hearing prowls voice closer to him he scrambled to his feet and hid behind prowl.  
bprowl get him out of here and to my medical bay now./b  
ratchet nodded to ratchet and picked bumblebee carried him to ratchet medbay knowing ratchet would be there soon.  
(medical bay)  
once there prowl checked over bumblebee for any dents or paint only finding one dent in bumblebee prowl guessed thats where that aft had hit him.  
"your going to tell me what you said."prowl said."hang on i'll just get the laptop now."prowl tried to get bumblebee to let go of him but the terrified sparkling held sighed and went after the laptop with bumblebee clinging to he got back he pulled up the program from last the time ratchet got in there they had finished typing and were laughing.  
"alright what happened now?"ratchet pulled up his and bumblebee's 'd typed his questions because he didn't what them to hear him as they faught with read through and burst into laughter."alright that is good."ratchet said once he stopped laughing.  
(later)  
after three hours of doing tests then redoing tests ratchet finally cleared now the two were in prowls had tried setting bumblebee down but he'd get really scared that sentinel would pop out of no where and would whimper and cling to 'd ask ratchet about and ratchet said he'd proble only feel safe with the two were now currently in prowls tree watching a landed on bumblebee's faceplate,right where his nose would be,causing bumblebee to freakout and prowl to shoo the butterfly away.a knock was heard both looked at each other.  
"who is it?"prowl ask.  
"prowler!"jazz shouted.  
"it's open jazz!"prowl walked in.  
"where are you?"jazz ask.  
"up here."prowl looked up at the tree.  
"oh come on down lets talk."jazz said.  
"ok give me a nanoclick."prowl watched as prowl grabed something and put it on his he was on the floor prowl took bumblebee off his shoulders.  
"uh is there something you wanna tell me?"jazz ask assuming it was prowls.  
" 's not 's bumblebee."prowl stated jazz nodded.  
"i heard what happend with sentinel earlier."jazz trailed off."hey can i hold him?"jazz ask.  
"that is up to sentinel happened earlier if i try to put him down he'll cling to me and whimper or if i actully get him on the ground he'll start screaming."prowl looked at bumblebee who was watching the door poked him in the arm and he looked at him."if i give you to jazz are you going to scream?"prowl answer bumblebee just reached for grinned and took bumblebee from ratchet had also connected bumblebee's loose cable so he could now do a comm link.  
bonly if he doesn't let sentinel get me./b  
bumblebee chuckled. 


	2. Don't worry it's just a little trip

"just relax."prowl told bumblebee."jazz i'll be right back.i'm going to get some energon."prowl nodded.  
bi'll be right comm me if you need me./b  
he looked at bumblebee and he nodded.  
bi will brother./b  
bumblebee commed to prowl while looking at jazz then at the pointed to the ground while looking at jazz.  
"you want down?"jazz nodded.  
bhey jazz be careful if he wants to play 'll throw it at you when your not looking./b  
bthanks for the tip./b  
bumblebee stumbled over to the ball and picked it threw it at the wall it bounced back and he kicked it bounced back the second time he went to hit it but fell stood up and angerly kicked the bounced hard off the wall and hit jazz in the did not look bumblebee saw the look on his face he ran and hid under prowls berth not wanting to be kicked again.  
iI DIDN'T MEAN IT!I DIDN'T MEAN IT!/i  
bumblebee thought as jazz looked around for him.  
"bumblebee?"jazz then came in with two energon handed one to jazz before putting the other away for now.  
"where is he?"prowl had quietly hid behind prowls legs.  
"i don't accidently hit me in the head with the ball after it bounced off the took off."jazz felt a light tap on his looked down to see bumblebee hiding behind his legs.  
"i think he got scared thinking you do what sentinel did."prowl said.  
"why do you think that?"jazz looked down.  
"oh ya know just a hunch."prowl replied pointing followed his gaze and was met with the gaze of a trimbling and hiding sparklings gaze.  
ii didn't mean it./i  
bumblebee nodded as prowl bent down and picked him looked at bumblebee sternly in the optics."i'd rather not trip over you."prowl grined.  
"JAZZ!"sentinel 's grin dissapeared and his trembling grew held tightly onto prowls arm."JAZZ WHERE ARE-"sentinel walked into prowls struggled in prowls arms untill he was put on the ran and hid under prowls berth again.  
"that explains why i couldn't find looked under there."jazz followed sentinel out of prowls room and back to the steelhaven.  
"bumblebee he's gone now you can come out."prowl peaked out then ran over to prowl lifted him up he relaxed feeling safe and warm in prowls poor jazz came back looking quiet sad for somebot who was normally almost as bad as kind of look did not belong on him."jazz what's wrong?"prowl waived it off as they sat down but bumblebee would not except that for an answer.  
btell him i said spill duh beans!/b  
bumblebee commed prowl started laughing.  
"bumblebee says for me to tell you he said spill the beans."prowl laughed some but then just stopped.  
"it...i..."jazz stood up."it doesn't keep a good eye on bumblebee and don't let sentinel EVER touch or see him again."jazz said then left the room.  
"what was that all about?"prowl ask looking at looked right at prowl and put bumblebee down."i'll be right back i need to talk to him in here i'll be right back."prowl left the room and followed jazz.  
(about three cycles later)  
bBROTHER!HELP!/b  
bumblebee sounded as if scared and in pain.  
bbumblebee!what is it?what's wrong?/b  
prowl was quick to reply.  
b*static*...and*static*...KILL*static*!PLEASE*static*/b  
bumblebee's comm was cut off.  
"jazz we have to go!"prowl exclaimed.  
"why?"jazz ask aware of the panic and fear in prowls voice.  
"i just got a comm from bumblebee calling for help!"prowl took off running they commed ratchet,bulkhead,and optimus prime.  
(prowls room)  
they all got there and prowls room was a mess.  
"THE HELL!"prowl flipped out.  
"it looks like a decepticon hit!"jazz all went in and searched for bumblebee.  
"anybot find him?"bulkhead ask.  
"no."prowl said.  
"negative."optimus replied.  
"nothin'"jazz answered.  
"zip."ratchet stated.  
"where could he be?"bulkhead ask.  
"come the base if he's not here then check the he's not there check for his signal."prowl split up to with sari,ratchet with optimus,and jazz with was terrifed.  
uwhat if the decepticons got him?or if he's offlined!/u  
prowls processor kept screaming at and jazz kept searching searching the whole base they all met up to see if anybot found did.  
"prowl what did bumblebee say when he commed you?"ratchet ask.  
"it was mostly only words i got out were,prowl help then when i ask what he replied,static and static kill static please then more static."prowl nodded.  
"so that doesn't go look on the ship for him."ratchet said.  
(the steelhaven) they split time each on their went west,jazz east,bulkhead south,optimus north,ratchet the basement,and sari south west.  
uslag!should've let ratchet go this way!/u  
prowl thought as he realized he was headed for the med walked in and his spark was bumblebee beaten and bloody and broken huddled up in the corner of a he walked over to the trembling gently lifted him up causeing bumblebee's head to snap up in seeing it was just prowl he dug his face into prowls around prowls neck not to tight but yet not to loose.  
bGUY'S!I'VE GOT HIM!/b  
prowl shouted through his comm as he raced back down the halls with bumblebee.  
bwhere are you?/b  
jazz ask.  
bmeet me back at ratchets med bay!/b  
prowl others now worried about bumblebee and how bad he was hurt raced to ratchets med arrived seconds before entered followed by optimus but the others ratchet wouldn't let in.  
"where'd you find him?"ratchet was getting his tools.  
"huddled up on an old rusty broken berth in the med bay."prowl all heard a loud slam and bumblebee's light held him closer to him when sentinel stormed into the looked around for bumblebee and when he seen who was holding him he growled.  
"you.i should've known."sentinel glared.  
"who me?couldn't be.i wasn't the one who did this."prowl replied pointing to bumblebee."it had to be somebot tall,fat,and ugly."prowl added saying ugly in a mocking tone.  
boh,great bumblebee's rubbed off on him./b  
optimus commed.  
bactully i think this will be entertaining./b  
ratchet replied.  
"what?are you blaming a smarter,better,and lets not forget superior bot for this?"sentinel ask with fake hurt.  
"um...no i'm blaming you."prowl him he heard an 'ooo burn!' come from optimus and ratchet slap him a high growled.  
"you wanna fight like mechs or talk like femme's?"sentinel uttered something to bumblebee before handing him off to ratchet.  
"what?are you finally going to admit your a femme?"prowl ask with fake shock.  
"don't you dare call me a femme."sentinel barked.  
"your 's an insult to femme' 're much prettier."prowl couldn't take struck at the ninja who doged his then hit sentinel in the prime doubled over in pain and prowl took that as an invite to punch him in the stumbled backwards some then swung at prowl and missing by a finish him off prowl did a round house kick and knocked sentinel towards the doors."IN COMMING!"prowl shouted then raced away from the door as sentinel fell walked back to his place next to one of the berths looking quite happy with walked over and placed bumblebee on the berth beside was clapping.  
"that was very entertaining ratchet."optimus just was surprised when bumblebee stumbled over and raised his hand for a high so he didn't knock him over prowl gave him a high five.  
"alright kid down."ratchet lay'd down."and you out."ratchet said pointing to nodded and left with optimus following turned back to bumblebee."alright lets get you fixed up."ratchet muttered.  
(later)  
ratchet was surprised when bumblebee didn't even returning with bumblebee to his room prowl sat on the floor meditating while bumblebee played with the kicked it lightly at the wall and it would bounce back stopped when he noticed the depressed expression on prowls stumbled over and crouched down near making sure the ninja hadn't seen him he pounced on prowls back chuckled and pretended to fall to the floor.  
"oh no!he's got me!"prowl playfully exclaimed.  
"roar!"bumblebee a moment of half heartingly trying to shove bumblebee off prowl put his hands up.  
"alright got me.i surrender."prowl got off and looked got up and carefully knocked him to the started tickling bumblebee making him laugh stopped when they heard a knock at the scrambled up and into prowls arms as he opened the door quickly and stepped in.  
"sorry but i'm short on time here."jazz said rushing in.  
"it's wrong?"prowl ask.  
"pack a suitcase."jazz replied."and don't worry about get things you'll need and things to keep him entertained."jazz bumblebee on his berth prowl started just sat there.  
bprowl what's wrong?where are we going?/b  
bumblebee commed to prowl.  
's ok 's 're just proble going to go on a trip./b  
prowl didn't ask any more questions.  
"ok i have a suitcase of stuff i'll need and things to keep him else i'll need?"prowl ask.  
"you'll bee sleeping there awhile so take sari's laptop for webchats her and grab anything you or bee can't sleep without."jazz replied."i'll be back in a moment i'm going to go see 't open the door unless i tap that beat i used to tap on you if one tap is wrong don't answer."jazz added and walked out of the room quickly.  
"bumblebee is there anything you don't want to sleep without?"prowl nodded."where is it?"prowl ask.  
bin my room./b  
bumblebee commed.  
bJAZZ!we're gonna go to bee's room a we will return./b  
prowl commed.  
btell me when you get to his room then tell me when you get back to yours./b jazz replied.  
*moments later*  
jazz tapped on prowls door.  
"jazz open."prowl rushed looked around and grabed bumblebee's suitcase.  
"grab bumblebee and your sure he has whatever it was and then come with me."jazz double and even triple checking everthing prowl followed led him to a small but still quiet huge ship.  
"jazz where are we going?"prowl ask.  
"sentinel is going to be staying awhile and we can't let bumblebee be terrified to leave the and him are just going to hide ship is on auto pilot and op already set the destination in to the good to push that green button there for energon and this seat turns into a full sized berth."jazz stepped off the ship and it took put his suitcase down by bumblebee's and bumblebee down in the was clutching a little stuffed bumblebee in his tiny was confused and scared but knew prowl would let nothing happen to him.  
bwhats wrong prowl?where the others?/b  
bumblebee sighed and picked bumblebee sat down with bumblebee in his lap.  
"we're not going to be seeing them for awhile."prowl replied.  
iwhy?i  
bumblebee ask but all prowl heard was a questioning chirp.  
"because of sentinel."prowl the depression that increased in prowls voice he hopped down and onto the bent over and grabed his stuffed handed it to prowl while chuckled and grabed the bee."thank you."prowl chuckled and watched as bumblebee walked over to the carefully pushed over prowls so he wouldn't break opening it he started to search through it."hey you!get outta my stuff."prowl giggled but continued to not finding what he was looking for he did the same process with his own suitcase.  
iah-ha!/i  
bumblebee pulled out something prowl couldn't see and handed it to looked at it and his optics filled with tears.  
"so your the one who took the picture of me and my brother."prowl took it and shuffled the pictures before handing it back to smiled at the next was a month or two before bumblebee was turned into a sparkling and it was taking in the the picture was sari,optimus,ratchet,prowl,bumblebee,jazz,bulkhead,and sparkplug(sari's dog).they were making faces at the camra in the sat on optimus' shoulder making an evil genius grin,optimus was trying hard not to laugh at sari's face,ratchet was smiling a true and happy smile while sticking his middle finger up at the camra,jazz was doing a peace sign while doing a one handed hand stand,bulkhead was pointing at laughing at bumblebee and prowl,sparkplug was barking at ratchet,prowl was bent backwards away from bumblebee,and bumblebee was leaned forward trying to lick prowl."ha!i remember that day!"prowl clapped his servo' all the sudden bumblebee's smile went away and he saddened."what's wrong?"prowl ask.  
ii'll show you./i  
bumblebee turned and walked towards his suitcase shifted through his stuff before finding what he was looking pulled out prowls brand new but broken ninja grin faded as he remembered the hurt full words he'd said to bumblebee that could see the glue from where bumblebee tried to glue it back together but it had fallen apart regreated those words now the last words he'd said to bumblebee before he left to stay wth sari for two day he was brought back was three days after their fight.  
^flashback^ buiit had started out a quiet and normal day at the base.  
"BUMBLEBEE!"prowl shouted looked down.  
"i...i...i-i'm sorry prowl.i-i-i didn't mean to."bumblebee was in his face shouting at him."it it it was just an accident."bumblebee added.  
"it's always an accident with you bumblebee!everything about you is an accident!you always say your sorry and get away with it!but it's not going to work this time!why do you have to ruin my life?WHY ARE YOU SUCH A GLITCH?"prowl shouted.  
"look i can fix it."bumblebee whimpered.  
"not this time!you never EVER do ANYTHING RIGHT!"prowl words stung lowered his head and turned to walk out of the stopped once he got to the door way.  
"fine then.i'll just keep me and my glitch self away from you'll never have to deal with me again."bumblebee bumblebee walked out of the room prowl cleaned up his room and threw the broken star out of his stopped and picked up then walked back to his room crying./b/i/u  
^end flashback^ "bumblebee...i'm really sorry about what i said to you."prowl looked at him and smiled saddly before going back to his pulled out some tape and took the star tapped it back together and put the star back in prowls smiled and set the star picked up bumblebee and hugged him tight."i am so sorry."prowl nodded in agreement he to was a moment of hugging bumblebee climbed went to prowls suitcase and pulled out sari's watched not knowing what bumblebee was pulled up video chat and typed in the autobot 'living room' came on the but sentinel were in there as for some reason looked up and gasp at what she saw.  
"bumblebee!"sari laughed."what are you doing on the screen?"sari thought for a moment before he pulled up the video side chat so he could type his reply.  
"to say hi."bumblebee typed.  
"where's ol' prowler?"jazz ask.  
"hang on."bumblebee rolled over off his stomich and got up.  
"woah!hey!what the-"prowl heard a thump."bumblebee what was that for?"prowl heard his chirps and jazz decided to help.  
"hey prowler!"jazz the sudden they seen prowl roll over into view.  
"oh thats what you were doin ya little pest!"prowl stepped into view and nodded."hey guy's."prowl said.  
"hi."sari and jazz got up and walked over.  
"be careful prowl don't let him pick up the laptop he'll drop it."ratchet made a face before moving to step over tripped over prowls legs but got up and moved over to the key board.  
"i will not!how do you think it got on the floor?"bumblebee typed.  
"if you drop my laptop bumblebee your going to fix it."sari shrugged and waived it off.  
"so hows the flight so to earth time you've been gone an hour and a half."bulkhead said.  
"rough and bumpy!"bumblebee typed shoved him playfully.  
"is 's pretty smooth up here."prowl got up and lifted the laptop with connected it to the ship all got a view of the lay'd back down."floors pretty comfertable."prowl laughed.  
"looks like it."optimus the backround they could see bumblebee walking did a ninja stance and fell over making the others laughing caused prowl to turn around but all he saw was bumblebee sitting on the floor like he'd never turned back around and bumblebee started making faces at prowl.  
"i can see that you know bumblebee."prowl stated stared at the screen in horror before awkwardly side stepping out of the camra view.  
"call us when you get here comes sentinel!"sari exclaimed quickly then shut off the closed the walked over to bumblebee.  
"lets get some sleep."prowl said looking down at grabed his stuffed bee and reached for picked him up and turned the seat into a lay'd down on it and fell asleep.  
*little while later*  
prowl woke up to bumblebee looked around and noticed the reason it sounded so loud was because he was still holding also noticed bumblebee was still asleep.  
"bumblebee."prowl picked up bumblebee and tried to wake him afew minutes bumblebee put his face in prowls shoulder and didn't know what to was the first time he'd taken care of a sparkling.  
uwhat do you do when a sparkling cries?/u  
prowl shouted over and over in his head. 


End file.
